


I miss you.

by Coffee_and_Milk



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: I'll add more information later on, I'm bad at writing, I'm not sure yet where this will lead off to, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_and_Milk/pseuds/Coffee_and_Milk
Summary: I'm really sorry. This story isn't going to be good at all and it will probably be confusing but I still wanted to write something.//Discontinued//





	I miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry. This story isn't going to be good at all and it will probably be confusing but I still wanted to write something.
> 
> //Discontinued//

"One, two, and a three." Clay counts off and then pedals as fast as he can. The wind hits his face with such a steady blow, but he doesn't mind it. He doesn't slow down. Not even for a second. 

He felt alive. It was as if nothing could stop him. Scratch that, he felt invincible as of now and he wanted to believe that he was. He could be whoever and whatever he wanted to be. And right now? He was Clay Jensen. The one and only. 

He stops pedalling and let the speed he built up to do the work for him. He tilts his head back for a second and looks at the sky. It's almost a pitch black color speckled with tiny, tiny dots of stars.

Before he gets too much into detail about the sky, he diverts his attention to the road and steers clear from any parked vehicle. He then reaches Eisenhower Park and gets off his bike. He heads towards the swings and chooses to use the swing on the left side. He starts to swing himself back and forth, enjoying the gentle rocking motion. 

_"You want to show me the moon?"_

_"What?"_ He suddenly asks in a surprise. No one was around but him. He must be hearing things is what he first thought. 

He stops swinging and he looks at the sky again. 

_I wanted to show her the moon. Well, a moon eclipse not just the moon. And I did.  
She said it was pretty but I was too preoccupied with her that I forgot why we were up there in the first place. That eclipse was pretty for sure. But her? She was beautiful under the moonlight. Always is with or without it._

"I miss you." Is what he tells no one in particular. If she was here, _if she was here_ \-- he doesn't really know what he'd do. 

This place was where she had her first kiss. From the rocket and then down the slide where she received it. 

_"Pardon me, but you really hurt my feelings."_

He covers his face with both his hands and rests his elbows and his lap to block our the nonexistent noise of the park.

He was still tied to the past.

_"Clay?"_

That rush of energy from earlier suddenly died out. 

_"Earth to Clay, are you there?"_

Was there something... something I could've changed?

_**"Clay!"** _

He snaps out of it and sees a blurry figure of a male. But sure enough, it was Justin. He wipes his eyes with his sleeves and shifts from his seat. 

"Uh, yeah? What is it?" Clay asks as if he wasn't just about to cry a second ago. 

"You were mumbling something. You okay?" Justin asks. 

Justin makes his way towards the swings and sits next to Clay. 

"I'm alright.Everything's good." Clay replied. 

"You sure? You don't look so good man." Justin asked. Clay stares at him for a little while longer than he should and nods. It was so odd. Justine and Clay never had a conversation like this. And last they had was about the tapes. 

"Yeah, I'm sure." He replies and stares at anything but the preoccupied swing next to him.

There was this pregnant pause before Clay decides to speak again. 

"Do you, I mean, you don't have to answer it," 

"What is it, Jensen? Spit it out." Justin cuts in. 

Clay runs a hand through his hair and says "Do you come by here often?"

"No, not really. I just happened to be passing by." Justin answers and nudges the sand with his foot. He stands up, takes two steps back, and starts to swing. 

It was like clay was watching a swinging pocket watch meant to hypnotize people. He just couldn't stop staring. He was too entranced. Justin flashes him a smile and he turns his head to the ground. What was happening right next to him? 

"Do you remember Freshman year?" Justin asks as he swings even farther.

"Yeah." he replied. First year into High school. The year where everything was supposed to be brand new. The year where the rumors started.

Clay stands up. Then, picks up his bike from the spot where he left it. "I should go." He mumbles and gets on with one foot on the pedal and the other on the ground. 

"I miss you." He feels a tug on his jacket's hood. He looks back and sees Justin's tired, tired face. He looked like he didn't get rest for the past few days. He gives Clay a sad smile and takes a step closer to him. He looked good nevertheless, Clay thinks to himself and only to himself. The hand that was on Clay's hood makes it's way to the smaller boy's cheek and the other hand interlaced with the boy's hand that gripped the bike's handlebars oh-so tightly. Clay couldn't move. It's like he was getting sucked into a void. He realizes he sucked in his breath. Justin leans in but not too close to seal the gap between them. 

"H-hey." Clay stutters out. He was nervous. And scared. And confused. He was a lot of things at that moment. 

"Hey." Justin repeats the word Clay had said to him and smiles. This time, it was a sweet smile. He leans in to close the gap between them but Clay turns his head. For a split second, he saw Justin with an expression he couldn't quite explain. Was it shock? Sadness? _I guess I'll never know._ Is what he tells himself. He couldn't do this again. He knows where this will end. And he won't make the same mistake he did during the Freshman year. Never again. 

He says something Justin couldn't quite catch and turns his back on him. He dashes off back to his house, presumably, in a panicked hurry.  
Justin watches his figure grow smaller and smaller until he's gone. He swears Clay said it too. What else would Clay have said?  
.  
.  
.  
"I miss you too."


End file.
